En estos días de lluvia
by Zuky-sama
Summary: Cuando el corazón se siente triste no hay que rendirse hay que buscar la solución. Esto es un NejiHina, simplemente hermoso *-*.


_**En estos días de lluvia**_

**Esto es un NejiHina *-*, lo siento, es que amo esta pareja anime y no me importaría seguir con ella. Así que están advertidos, si no te gusta, simple, no lo leas cariño. Este es un P.O.V de Neji, quizá algo corto, pero vale la pena.**

**Los pensamientos estarán con * las acciones y gestos con ()**

-*Luego de un intenso entrenamiento con mi prima en el dogo, me apresure para llegar y darme un baño lo más pronto posible*.

_Demasiado calor, la humedad en el aire era impresionante, pero lo peor era que al entrenar con su prima con el tiempo no lograba concentrarse, ¿por qué? No había explicación lógica para ello. _

-*Ya me pondré a estudiar un poco* (terminaba de amarrarse el cabello en una coleta baja y agarraba un libro de su estante)

_Se sienta en una silla de su habitación, mira frustrado el libro y cierra su mano haciendo un puño y la abre lentamente_.

-*HM… humedad asquerosa… *(se levanta y se va lejos de ahí)

_No pensaba estar encerrado con ese calor y humedad insoportable tratando de leer un poco, caminaba en la parte superior de la mansión Hyuga. Hiashy le había dejado un lugar allí con los demás Souke ya que él empezaba a pasar mucho tiempo con su hija mayor, por alguna razón la notaba distraída, pero no en mala forma no, sino más tranquila, más contenta, la veía sonreír de vez en cuando con su sobrino y le gustaba quería que ella estuviera feliz de alguna forma_.

Ya empezaba a estar de truenos en el cielo, era de esperarse… el calor y la humedad…

-*Noto a Hinata-sama apoyada en unos de los bordes de la baranda que da al lugar en donde recientemente una hora entrenamos… (Sonríe de lado) quizá, quizá la sorprenda de atrás* (y se acerca sigilosamente)

_Después de haber hecho las paces con ella, los entrenamientos eran más seguidos pero con más calma, ya dejaban de hablar con tanta formalidad y hasta logró entablar como un tipo de amistad con ella; no se llegaban al punto de contarse todo_, _le gustaba su compañía … pero Neji no necesitaba que su ángel azul le dijiera que se encontraba mal para darse cuenta que algo pasaba, él la llamaba así para sus adentros, sólo un verdadero ángel lo hubiera perdonado por lo bastardo que se comportó con ella y aun así querer estar al lado suyo a pesar de eso._

_Pero algo lo detiene, no es que no quiera acercarse y abrazarla para luego zarandearle de un lado a otro, (jejeje)._

-*HMM…. Desde hace ya un tiempo Hinata en los días de lluvia… bueno… ella… siempre tiene en sus manos abrasando en su pecho el maldito muñeco que hiso de Naruto Uzumaky mientras mira la lluvia caer… supongo que en estos momentos lo tiene con ella…*

_Esto hiso que Neji volviera su cara rígida y su semblante serio, se disiparon las ganas de abrazar a su ángel azul, por alguna razón no le agradaba la idea que su prima esté pensando en un inútil que_ _no le daba ni la hora. Ella se merecía alguien que valiera la pena y no un imbécil que no da la talla para estar ni a su nivel._

-Buenas tardes Hinata-sama… (Se apoya también cerca de ella)

-(sorprendida) B-buenas.. buenas tardes Neji-kun…(se abraza más a su pecho)

_Neji-kun? La falta del keiko de respeto entre ambos ya era demasiada confianza, si más bien se trataban como iguales siempre de por medio el sama y el tedioso Niisan es inmutable, debe ser así…_

-Neji –kun? (sobresaltado un poco, no se nota en un genio como él)

-AH! NEJI-NI-NIISAN! GOMENASAI!

-No se disculpe

-Ah…(lo mira de costado)

-me gusta como suena..

-…

_Hinata empieza a temblar un poco, Neji lo nota claro, ya estaba acostumbrándose a una Hinata nerviosa al lado suyo. Primero en los entrenamientos y ahora cuando estaba cerca… _

_-…_

_-…_

_-_Esta lloviznado Onesan… (Le dice mirando un punto ciego en el cielo)

-Pero no llueve, ¿o sí?

-ah, noo?

_Ella no entendía el porqué de su pregunta, simple… Neji creía innecesario llevar esa porquería con ella si veía que no estaba lloviendo_.

-*¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa?*(la miraba de reojo, ella respiraba pesadamente y estaba sonrojada, él le gustaba sus sonrojos.. pero si con él no le pasab… ¡¿espera, qué?!)

-ya… empezara a llover más fuerte y Otou-sama no podrá venir pronto.

-*Maldición, he visto esa cosa más de mil veces… si… ¿por qué lo esconde?*

-(Hinata se da cuenta que tanto es observada y lo mira) Niisan… qu

_Neji no resiste más, esta arto de ese muñeco, quiere mandarlo a volar bien lejos…La sujeta de un hombro y la empuja contra una de las estructuras del lugar…_

_-_(asustada) ¡Ne-Neji-Niisan!? ¡¿Por qué!?

-…

_Con la mano libre agarra sus manos que aún estaban cerradas y las fuerza haciendo que por inercia bajaran y se abrieran revelando tal secreto de Hinata._

-¡..! (Hinata se quedó sin habla de la impresión)

-…AH… Hi- Hinata... (Seguía mirando sus manos con él muñeco en ellas)

_Ahora el tartamudo era Neji, él no se lo esperaba, Hinata no esperaba que él le hiciera eso,_

_Nadie realmente esperaba nada…_

-… (Ella estaba congelada)

-N-no es de Uzumaky… (Acertó decir Neji)

_Cuando Neji levanto la mirada hacia ella la miro con horror, la cara de Hinata estaba con una mezcla de azul y rojo… no soporto tanto y se desvaneció allí mismo. Pasó unas horas hasta que Hinata recobró la conciencia, se encontraba en su futón y su primo sentado en un borde…_

-¡..!(Hinata se sentó de golpe)

-Hinata-sama… (Él jugaba con el muñeco ahora es sus manos)

-h-hai? Niisan? (temblaba con cada palabra)

-(Se volteó a mirarla sin expresión en su rostro y se acercó un poco más)…

-… hai? Nii…

-Me falta el hitai-atte en mi frente (y le sonrió tiernamente)

-(ella suspiro profundamente para luego saltar por un trueno) HHAAHH!

_Neji la abrazó delicadamente y se calmó de inmediato; Él la beso en la frente, se miraron un momento y se sonrieron.._

-H-hai Niisan… me falta terminarte.. ( y se escondió en el pecho de este)

-¿Me llevabas contigo siempre?(aún abrasándola)

-(desde ahí le contesto) hai… cuando estoy triste, en estos días de lluvia…

Qué lindos! *-* bueno, esto salió de mi retorcida mente preciosa, corto, muy corto lo sé, era un doujin que hice hace rato ya y pensé escribirlo… espero que les haya gustado. Ah! Una cosa más… no es que tenga algo en contra de Naruto, eso piensa Neji de él XD.

Seguiré con esta pareja hasta que me aburra…*-*

_**Inner Suky:**_ eso no pasará

Hasta pronto!


End file.
